Croup Manor
(basement) }} Croup Manor is a location and settlement on the northern tip of Nahant in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background This coastal mansion once belonged to the distinguished Croup family of Nahant.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.338: "'4.20 CROUP MANOR''' ''Through the gates from Nahant is a wooded area of once-lavish mansions. The most ostentatious of these is Croup Manor, belonging to a distinguished Nahant family." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Although far enough from the blast zones to avoid annihilation, this property took the full force of the nuclear fallout and quickly became dilapidated, and the historic family underwent ghoulification.Croup Manor terminal entries; Theodore's personal terminal, Journal Entry: 1/15/78 Unable to bring himself to end their suffering, the only survivor, Theodore Croup, would both gather the shuffling remains of his family together and lock them in the basement in January and February of 2078 before going out to look for other survivors. Meeting both ghouls and humans alike, all shared the experience of ending those who turned into monsters and tried to kill the non-feral survivors.Croup Manor terminal entries; Theodore's personal terminal, Journal Entry: 2/2/78 Unable to let go, Theodore came to the conclusion that the old world was dead and they all could start over again without their debt. Going about to try and rehabilitate his family: to talk, function and act like normal people again.Croup Manor terminal entries; Theodore's personal terminal, Journal Entry: 2/10/78 The property would become a hot spot for ferals, its remoteness proved to be its greatest asset. Far enough away from the main paths, it was avoided by the majority of wastelanders, leaving Theodore to rehabilitate in peace. For the next two hundred years, he would do his best, but around 2287 his frustration boiled over. After spending all that time trying to trying to teach these creatures how to act human, he had nothing to show for it, except for the possibility that his cousin James could spot the difference between a salad fork and a regular fork. As for his aunt, Belinda Croup, he could not reach her at all, threatening to "bust her head" if she did not start listening to him.Croup Manor terminal entries; Theodore's personal terminal, Journal Entry: Who cares?!? Ultimately, he did, and the remains of his family would finally slaughter him.His corpse is lying on the floor of the locked basement. Settlement information Once the locale is cleared of feral ghouls, this settlement centers around the manor, extending a short way down the driveway and to the cliff surrounding the house. The area is littered with dead trees and a couple junked vehicles for wood and steel (Corvega Atomic V-8, a Rocket 69 and a Lone Wanderer) but lacks other junk materials. The manor rests in a dangerous part of the Commonwealth, and raids are frequent; the locale has a few fences already built, but they will not discourage any raiding parties. Once the trees are taken out, there is an ample amount of land to build new structures. Despite its proximity to the water, there is not open water in the construction zone, meaning wells are a must. There is adequate land around the house (particularly in the back) that can be used for crops. Layout The manor home consists of four stories; the first floor hosts the living room, dining room and a staircase to the basement. The settlement workbench is outside the house against the western wall. Another staircase leads to the second story, which hosts a study, and the third story, which has a holds the master bedroom. The manor's basement is behind a Master-locked door and is partially flooded. The west side of the basement contains Theodore Croup's terminal, a weapons workbench, an Advanced-locked safe and a steamer chest. Notable loot * A mini nuke in the basement, sitting on the couch. * A Jangles the Moon Monkey in the basement behind the bookshelf. * The Croup basement key and Croup bedroom key can be found inside the manor: The bedroom key is in a locked (Novice) desk on the second floor. This key opens the third level bedroom, containing a leveled glowing one and the basement key. Notes * The basement interior cell is not part of the settlement boundaries, therefore nothing can be built there. * Despite the fact that the basement interior cell has windows inside, there are no windows from outside of the house. * Sentient companions will say unique comments about the mansion feeling rather "unpleasant." * Upon entering the basement, Deacon will sarcastically comment about backing you up the next time you "storm a ghoul-infested basement." * In the nearby woods by Nahant Chapel, a mirelurk queen can spawn behind the chapel. * Despite being adjacent to a rather large body of water, none of it is inside the settlement boundaries, so a water purifier cannot be built here. * The feral ghouls in the basement must be killed in order to access this settlement. Appearances Croup Manor only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Croup is an archaic name for diseases that affect the throat such as strep throat, laryngitis and bronchitis. Bugs * Settlers at the Croup Manor may get stuck by falling off the cliff outside of the buildable area. The settlers can be returned to the area by fast traveling and then returning to the settlement. * The bodies of the ghouls present on the settlement, even if initially moved, will return to their original designations as if the player character first discovered the settlement. This can be attributed to the unsightly hanging man in the manor's dining room. Additionally, this may cause ghouls to continue to spawn here, even after it has become a settlement. This includes a ghoul that is not aggressive toward those within the settlement until attacked, which spawns just behind the garage area, as well as the glowing one on the top floor, which has the ability to revive ghoul corpses close to it. * If a lancer-initiate stands in front of the house, one cannot interact with them. Any shots fired at him will also have effect, nor will they garner a physical reaction on impact. Gallery FO4 Croup Manor Property.png FO4 Croup Manor Alternate.png FO4 Croup Manor First Floor.png|First floor FO4 Croup Manor Dining Room.png|Dining room located on the first floor FO4 Croup Manor Second Floor.png|Second floor FO4 Croup Manor desk.png|Novice locked on second floor containing the Croup bedroom key FO4 Croup Manor Safe Room.png|Safe room on the second floor behind a novice locked door FO4 Croup Manor Third Floor.png|Third floor FO4 Croup Manor Third Floor Room.png|Room located on the third floor FO4 Croup Manor Basement Entrance.png|Door leading to the basement FO4 Croup Manor Entrance Area.png|Entrance area in the basement FO4 Croup Manor Basement Main.png|Main interior of the basement FO4 Croup Manor Basement Back Area.png|Basement back area FO4 Croup Manor Basement Terminal.png|Theodore's personal terminal in the back area of the basement Category:Fallout 4 settlements Category:Nahant buildings es:Mansión Croup fr:Manoir des Croup ru:Особняк семьи Крупов uk:Особняк сім'ї Крупів